Another One Bites the Dust
Another One Bites the Dust, en español Otro más muerde el polvo, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Funk. La versión original pertenece a la banda Queen de su álbum The Game. Contexto de la Cancion Es cantada por Vocal Adrenaline en un intento de intimidar a los chicos de New Directions para que piensen que no los podrán vencer jamás, hundiéndolos en un estado de depresión. Esto funciona, ya que por el resto del episodio los chicos están deprimidos, lo cual los inspira a cantar canciones de género Funk. Esta es la primera vez que Jesse canta con Vocal Adrenaline desde que se había unido a New Directions para ayudar a Shelby a convencer a Rachel de que conozca a su madre biológica. Letra Vocal Adrenaline: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jesse: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse con las Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah! Los Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline(Jesse con las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Chicos de 'Vocal Adrenaline :' Yeeaah!) Jesse (con Vocal Adrenaline): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Jesse con las Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Look Out! Los Vocal Adrenaline (Jesse con las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Chicas de 'Vocal Adrenaline:' Oooh, ohh!) Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline: Heeeeeeeey) Jesse: Ooh shoot out Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline: There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Jesse: Oh, Yeah) Los Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Jesse con las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Jesse: Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Alright) Galería 500x_jesse_anotheyr_one_bites.jpg 494718_1279484049535_full.jpg Another One Bites The Dust.jpg glee121_0020.jpg hghfg.jpg music-anotheronebitesthedust.jpg 005.gif Anotheronebitesthedust.jpg aobtd008.png Glee_-_dust.jpg images (1)dg.jpg index_01.png Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738936-400-240.gif Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738953-400-240.gif Jesse-jesse-st-james-15481135-400-240.gif tumblr_lqe5st1gkV1qdgqfoo1_500.gif Vocal-Adrenalin-Another-Bites-the-Dust-Animated-glee-12988108-500-282.gif Tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Funk Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Solos